Bad Karma
by x-Natalie-x
Summary: Shouting at somebody's best friend and love surely can't result in good karma? Story for Peyton haters, smacked forever!


CSI: NY Rated T

Name: Bad Karma

* * *

It had been a long day, no crime scene just piles and piles of paperwork and she hadn't seen her best friend and partner all day. Stella Bonasera grabbed her purse and coat from her locker and made her way to Mac's office. Looking in, she saw that Mac wasn't in and decided to wait for him. Stella smiled to herself as she sat down on his chair and thought of what Mac would say at her confidence to sit behind his desk. She always knew she could get away with anything around him, even the team knew that. Her smile brightened as she saw Mac round the corner of the lab and head towards her.

"Hey", greeted Stella as Mac entered his office.

"Hi, and seriously Stella how many times?" He laughed

"Sorry, you're chair's just so comfortable, unlike mine which is like sitting on concrete." Sighs Stella dramatically, "If only my boss would get me a new one."

"Nice try Stel, what did you want anyway. Your shift has ended, hasn't it?"

"I haven't seen you all day Mac. You're my best friend and I miss doing anything together, we've been so busy lately."

"I know, I'm sorry. How about I meet you for coffee tomorrow morning"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine for a movie and take-out", she smiled.

When she saw the frown upon his face she sighed and prepared herself for the let down from the only man she has ever wanted.

"I'm sorry Stel, it's just I promised Peyton I'd take her to dinner tonight"

"Peyton" I nodded.

"I'm so sorry; I promise tomorrow I'll spend time with you. Are you upset?" Mac walked towards her and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"No, I understand. It's perfectly fine, we'll spend tomorrow night catching up instead."

"Stel?"

"No Mac, its fine. I know Peyton means a lot to you and if you made a promise, then you should keep it."

"You're my best friend"

"And as your best friend, I'm ordering you to spend the night with your woman, and that's final Mac." Stella said playfully.

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow" She confirmed.

"Fine, let me just get my coat and I'll walk you out, I'm not meeting Peyton here anyway"

"Okay, I'll be here"

"'Kay, be a minute"

Stella watched Mac walk to the locker room and sighed to herself.

* * *

She had never been a jealous person but she was envious on Peyton's hold on her best friend. Just as the woman popped in her head, she saw her walking towards Mac's office.

"Hi, Stella. What are you doing in Mac's office?"

"I was just waiting for him to get his coat and he said he was going to walk me out. He said he was taking you to dinner, what are you doing here?" Stella asked confused

"I was supposed to be meeting him here"

Stella got up from Mac's chair and walked towards Peyton,

"Oh, he thought he wasn't meeting you here. Men huh" Stella laughed, "I'll just go, can you tell Mac that I said bye and that I'll see him tomorrow morning"

"What were you doing sitting in his chair, he never let's anyone sit in his chair"

Stella paused and looked at Peyton curiously; she really didn't want an argument.

"I always sit in his chair, it's like a tradition. I always sit there and he always comes in and complains and we banter for a little while and I always win." Stella smiled at the memory of earlier.

"What are you smiling about?" Said Peyton rather aggressively.

Stella stepped back in shock, and looked at the woman before her. She's never liked Peyton, because she never understood why Mac liked her. Stella always used to mock him for his disapproval of the English but obviously his views have changed.

"I was just thinking about just before you came and he complained about me in his chair, it was nothing really. I'm just going to leave."

Stella walked towards the door,

"Why will you see him tomorrow?"

Stella turned around,

"Look, I don't know what I've done but why are you asking me all this it has nothing to do with you. I'm just going to leave now."

"Mac has the day off tomorrow, so why is he meeting you. Are you sleeping together?"

"What! How could you say that? No, we're not sleeping together, Mac would never hurt you like that and he doesn't like me anyway, I'm just his best friend. If you really want to know, we're going to have coffee, to catch up because we haven't seen each other all day today. I'm sorry again if you've got the wrong impression but Mac's my best friend."

"But he likes you I'm sure. You're all he ever talks about. His eyes light up when he sees you and I've seen the way you look at him. Why do you always do this?"

Stella sighed, what would she do? She was only waiting in Mac's office, how come she ended up in this situation.

"Do what? Look, I don't know what I've done wrong to make you upset but I'm sorry for whatever it is. Can I please just go home and tell Mac that I'll see him at work and not tomorrow. Bye"

"Do what?!! You're seriously asking me that" Peyton yelled

Stella stared at Peyton in shock. She was screaming at her and she hadn't done anything.

"You always go after the wrong men. Like when you went out with that Frankie guy who obviously knocked you around a bit." Stella's eyes started to water and she looked at the floor, wanting to just go home.

"And then Mac came to your rescue and picked up the pieces and don't even get me started with your HIV scare. Who were you sleeping with, a tramp." Tears were now pouring down Stella's face and she was unable to see Mac walking back to his office.

"I cut myself on a piece of glass, I…" Stella whispered in torment through her tears.

* * *

"What's going on?" Mac asked as he entered his office to see a very angry Peyton and a very upset Stella.

"Stella, are you okay, what's wrong?" Mac walked over to Stella and wrapped her in a hug and tried to calm her down.

"She's trying to steal you from me, first with Frankie and then with her HIV scare" Screamed Peyton.

Mac let go of Stella and turned to Peyton in shock. He was angry but Peyton didn't notice.

"Look, you have no right to say that to her. Do you really think Stella is trying to steal you from me? And what are you doing here; I was supposed to meet you at your place."

"You like her, hell, I bet you love her. You always talk about her and look at her like she's your favourite food. And you said to meet you here!"

"I'll just go", Stella whispered and turned to leave the couple arguing but Mac heard her and grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"No, don't go Stel, I told you I'd walk you out and I will. Look Peyton, I'm sorry but I can't go out with you now and I don't think this will work. I was surprised when you still stayed with me after I called you Claire and I can't have you upsetting Stella. I don't want an argument but I think you should apologise, she hasn't done anything wrong." Mac said calmly, still having a firm hold on a crying Stella.

"I hate you Mac Taylor and you're right, I don't know why I still stayed with you. I will not apologise to her!" Peyton turned and walked out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Mac sighed and turned Stella to face him, gently wiping away the tears that stained her face.

"Mac, I'm so sorry. I must have done something wrong, you shouldn't let her go. Go after her, it was my fault."

Mac laughed lightly and pulled Stella into his arms,

"I can't believe you're telling me to go back to her. You know, she was so loud that I heard most of what she said to make you upset and it wasn't you're fault. You never do anything wrong, you're perfect. I will never go back to her Stella and I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Mac..." Stella pulled back and wiped her face with the back of her hand, "I…"

Mac grabbed her face between his hands,

"No, Stel, don't say anything. Look, Peyton was half right; I think some part of me was hoping you would steal me away some day. We've been best friends for 10 years now and my feelings have grown. I think I've fallen in…fallen in love with you."

Mac searched Stella's face for her reaction only to see more tears stain her face. Mac pulled away and looked at her in torment,

"I'm sorry Stella, I know you probably have never felt the same and I hope we can still be friends."

Stella reached out for his hand,

"Are you that stupid Mac Taylor, how could you ever think that I wouldn't feel the same way, 10 years Mac. For 10 years I've wanted you to feel the same way I do. I love you, I always have," Stella confessed through her tears.

Mac stepped towards her and cupped her face in his hands,

"You've just made me the happiest man alive, Stella Bonasera"

Stella sighed as Mac placed kisses along her hairline and down her neck

"I love you, I love you so much"

Mac kissed the corners of her mouth, tracing her lips with his own and she trembled in his arms.

"Mac...please,"

He placed his lips on hers and she went weak at the knees. Her hands went around his neck and her hands gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her. Her body pressed up against his and he moaned as his desire for her grew by the second.

"Come home with me Mac, please, I don't want to be alone. I want to be held by you"

"How could I refuse you Stel"

Stella smiled at him and grabbed his hand as he led her out of the building to his car.

* * *

Mac woke to the ringing of his phone. He reached over to the bedside table and flipped his phone open; careful not to wake the sleeping woman curled up next to him.

"Taylor"

"Mac, it's Don. Something's happened…"

"What is it?"

"Well it's Peyton…"

"What Don, tell me already"

"Well… she's dead Mac."

"What?" Mac carefully extracted himself from Stella and got up and walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"Do you really want to know, it's not good. Do you want me to come up; I know that you two were together."

"No were not together anymore I broke it off, can you just tell me how it happened…Wait, just give me a minute"

Mac covered the mouthpiece and looked up as he heard footsteps and saw Stella come into the kitchen. He cursed himself for waking her when she needed her sleep.

"Sorry for waking you", he whispered.

"Who's on the phone?" She asked as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"It's Don, Peyton's dead"

"What? How?" Asked Stella shocked.

"He's just about to tell me, give me a minute"

He held the phone back up to his ear.

"I'm back Don, what happened?"

"She got hit by a double-decker bus; you can't even tell it was a person anymore." Said Don, "Her family has been contacted and they're having a memorial back in England and well, none of the team really liked her so we're not planning on having a memorial for her but if you wanted to."

"No, as much as I'm shocked, I'm slightly glad she's gone. I mean…"

"No need to explain Mac, we heard about what she said to Stella, there was a lab tech that was still there and he overheard. Is she okay?"

"She's fine Don. I have the day off tomorrow and Stella won't be coming in either, so we'll see you in a couple of days."

"'Kay, see you then."

"Bye"

Mac put the phone down and looked down at the woman in his arms,

"I'm not going into work tomorrow?" Stella said as she raised an eyebrow.

Mac laughed, "No, you're sick"

"Okay" Stella smiled, "So what happened?"

"She got hit by a double-decker bus"

Mac looked at Stella and saw the corner of her mouth curl up into a slight smile.

"I know it's not a good thing but…"

"But that's bad karma for you" said Mac as he smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Bad karma, it always comes back to bite you in the arse."

"It sure does," Mac said as he lifted Stella into his arms causing her to squeal in surprise and carried her towards the bedroom.

"So…" He said kissing her lips, "What do you think we should do on our day off?"

"I think going in the direction we're going in now is a pretty good start off"

* * *

I was watching a the CSI:NY episode where Mac calls Peyton Claire and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It gave me the idea to make a story where she get's hit by a bus and rejected my Mac so that I have something to cheer me up when I'm down, lol!! Hope you like it, please review, especially if you're a Peyton hater and let me know what way you would have liked her to die!

.


End file.
